


rust and fire

by mindspiil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Apocalypse, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindspiil/pseuds/mindspiil
Summary: Phil looks for help in an abandoned building and he stumbles upon a guy who might be just what he needs.





	rust and fire

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for 'fic you’re afraid to write' flash fest hosted by @phandomficfests on tumblr. it’s not really edited, more like a draft of an idea i had for a while now but was scared to actually work on.

Phil stood in front of an abandoned building. The metal fences on the balconies were falling apart and most of the windows were broken. He decided to go inside and rummage through the apartments.

After an hour, he finally got to the roof. The apartments were useless. If there was anything useful in them, someone had already taken it.

The roof gave him a better view of his surroundings. A lot of the buildings were in ruins, but somehow this one stayed mostly undamaged. Suddenly, he heard footsteps.

"Shit," Phil mumbled and hid behind a wall that was separating a part of the roof. He pulled out a small metal pipe from his backpack. The footsteps were getting closer and he could feel his heartbeat pulsing in his ears. He clutched the pipe and jumped in front of the wall.

"Stop! Please!"

A guy was crouching in the corner, behind a half broken bed.

"I won't harm you if you don't harm me." Phil slowly lowered the pipe and took a step forward. The guy's face was hidden behind messy brown curls.

"I won't. I-I promise."

"Stand up."

The guy got up and Phil could tell they were about the same height. He pushed back his hair and gulped.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Phil said and looked around. A bunch of tools and supplies were stacked on the old wooden shelves next to the bed. Some clothes were hung in between the wall and a pole. Fire flickered in the corner.

"Could you put away the pipe, please? It's making me nervous."

Phil frowned but put the pipe back in his backpack. The guy let out a sigh.

"Are you travelling?"

"What else would I be doing?" Phil noticed the edge in his voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm Phil. I'm travelling as well. I got up here to look for some supplies, but couldn't find any." He glanced over to the shelves.

"I put anything that I found up here. I'm Dan, by the way."

Dan stepped closer. Phil could see bags under his eyes.

"When did you last sleep?"

"Er, a few days ago? I can't really relax here." Dan pulled his shirt sleeves over his hands. "Do you need anything?" He mumbled.

"Um, I, I wasn't expecting to see anyone any time soon. I do need some more food though. And somewhere to stay for a while. I've been walking for weeks now and I'm exhausted."

"You can stay with me, if you want to." Dan scratched the back of his head. "I could use some company."

 

* * *

 

The sky was pitch black and Dan and Phil were sitting in front of the cracking fire. Dan rubbed his hands to warm up.

"For how long have you been on the road?"

"For about two weeks."

"Do you have any plans?"

Dan shook his head. "I'm clueless. I wandered around until I found this place. I don't know how long I'll stay." He played around with a loose thread on his shirt.

"I could help you." Phil said.

Dan looked up and examined Phil's face. "Um, okay. How?

"Well, we can figure something out together. Two heads are better than one." Phil smiled and Dan nodded.

"I'm scared." Dan whispered.

Phil took a deep breath. "I'm scared as well, but it's going to be easier if there's two of us. We'll be okay."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. I do."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @solacednp ^^  
> [reblog this fic](https://solacednp.tumblr.com/post/177389183783/rust-and-fire-summary-phil-looks-for-help-in-an)


End file.
